Defender's Reunion
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Flame Tech, after seeing what happens to the Magna Defender, steps in to see that it goes differently. Rated T. No flames, please.


**This story came to me after I watched "Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Return of The Magna Defender". The thought of the Magna Defender seeing his son killed and then dying at the end had me in tears and I thought, "What if it happened differently?" So, here is my version that the Magna Defender and his son didn't die. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Flame Tech and Scorpio and the Master Elders. Power Rangers and all their characters belong to Saban. Also, small spoiler for the "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie."**

* * *

><p><strong>Defender's Reunion <strong>

Flame Tech watched as the young boy rested in the room he had been given. The lad had been gravely injured by Scorpious and the young guardian had begged the Master Elder to send her to save him. The Elder agreed and she prevented the boy from being killed, but he was still injured. She had brought him back and was using healing herbs to help him. She saw him weakly move his helmeted head and she gently stroked his forehead, soothing him.

She felt something climb up her arm to her shoulder and saw it was her three-tailed, green, black, and red Zord Scorpio. He had been a gift from the Master Elder that guarded the Power Rangers dimensions and Flame Tech was happy to have the Zord as a companion. "Young Zika will be alright," she said to him. "He'll recover and hopefully his father will come too."

The guardian was worried that the Magna Defender would be so consumed with grief, thinking his son was dead and he would disrupt the future now, although the Elder told her that it would be fine.

* * *

><p>Flame Tech looked out the window of her room as she watched the Master Elder bring in a wounded Magna Defender and an angry Torozord. She quickly grabbed her wooden flute and ran to the entrance where the Torozord was trying to barge in. Facing the massive Zord, Flame Tech began to play a calming tune, the same one she used to calm Scorpio when he was upset. The Torozord now listened to the music and stopped, dropping down on his stomach as he gave in to the music's soothing melody that softly stopped. "Come, Toro," said Flame Tech gently. "Your master will be alright."<p>

The Torozord followed her into the massive hallways and into a huge living area where she sat down and again played a calm melody. The large Zord fell silent and let Scorpio climb up to sit on his head as they listened to the young guardian play her flute.

The melody not only calmed them, but also drew the attention of Zika, who had woken up a few days back. He now moved towards the living area where the young guardian he had met was and moved closer. She noticed and smiled as she played, lightly jerking her head in an invitation for the young boy to join them.

Zika went and sat by the large Torozord and hugged his leg, to which the Zord gently nudged him in a friendly way. Even Scorpio gave the young boy's helmet a nuzzle in affection. Flame Tech smiled again and softly ended the melody.

"Zika," she said in a gentle voice. "You need to be resting."

"I've been resting all day," he protested lightly. "And I wanted to hear the song."

The young guardian smiled, her blue eyes filled with fondness. There was no doubt that she cared for Zika as if he was her son. "Well, you should get back in bed. The Elders won't be happy if they see you up and about when they told you to rest," she said gently.

"But you can talk to them, right?" Zika asked hopefully.

She sighed and shook her head in amusement. "When the Elders give an order, even I have to enforce the orders and follow them," she said. "Because they are my elders and are to be respected."

Zika lightly flinched as he hung his head, remembering that his father had taught him to listen to his elders and to respect them. Flame Tech noticed and stood up, lifting Zika into her arms as she carried him back to his bedroom. "Tell you what, I'll tell you a story if you go to sleep and I won't tell the Elders that you were out of bed," she said. "Deal?"

"Okay," he said. He did like her stories and often asked her to tell him a story. It helped him sleep better while he was recovering and took his mind off of his worries. He now felt the guardian place him back in bed and sit beside him. He scrambled into her lap and hugged her, making her smile as she held him. She had a feeling Zika liked that she gave him comfort and was there for him.

She then told him the story of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and how they defeated Ivan Ooze and his evil minions from taking over the planet Earth long ago. By the time she finished, Zika was asleep and she tucked him in, stroking his helmeted forehead affectionately. "Sweet dreams, little Zika," she whispered and then left, seeing the Torozord place himself by his young master's door. She smiled and gently patted the large Zord's nose. "You can stay and guard him," she said to him and the Zord powered down to sleep.

Flame Tech was about to go to bed herself when she saw the Magna Defender in the med ward and saw the Master Elder who guarded over the Power Rangers motion her in. "Do you have the same herbs you used to help the young lad?" he asked.

She gave him the herbs immediately. "Will he be okay?" she asked.

"Hopefully," said the Elder. "And I happened to hear a promise of not telling us that the boy was up and about."

Flame Tech saw the Elder looked a little amused, but also looked at her sternly. "I'm sorry, Master Elder, but he's just a kid. He got restless, but I got him to settle down again," she said, feeling guilty.

The Master Elder looked at her before his face softened. "You really care about him, like a mother does her child," he said.

Flame Tech nodded. "I see him as a son who needs a mother," she said. "I guess my motherly instincts are coming out."

"That is good," said the Elder. "Maybe, Magna Defender can be at peace finally. He's been so consumed by grief and pain for so long."

Flame Tech gazed at the Defender and gently touched his arm, sighing a little. "Do you think it's possible, Master Elder?" she asked.

"Only time can tell."

* * *

><p>It was a few days later that the Magna Defender awoke and got up, feeling hardly any pain. "What happened to me?" he asked himself. "All I remember is the volcano."<p>

"I stopped you from sacrificing yourself to stop the volcano and stopped it myself," said a voice and he turned to see an older man whose voice practically shouted authority and the Defender kneeled before him in respect.

"But, the Red Ranger's brother," he said.

"He is free," said the elder. "Your selfless intentions to stop the volcano freed him."

Magna Defender looked down. "Then, I shouldn't be alive," he said.

"But you are, for a reason," said the elder. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Flame Tech was playing another soothing melody on her flute as she watched Zika lean against the Torozord's left leg comfortably as the Zord rested his head near him and Scorpio was enjoying being petted by the young defender. The sweet melody drifted throughout the realm, making the other Elders smile as they watched quietly over the dimensions they guarded.<p>

"What is that music?" asked the Magna Defender, feeling awe as the melody seemed to reach to him and calm him.

"It is Flame Tech, a young guardian. She often plays her flute for her Zord to calm him down and the music is even soothing for the other Master Elders," said the Elder with a smile. They then came to the living area where Magna Defender saw the Torozord resting in front of a young woman who was seated on a couch and playing a flute with her eyes closed, as if the melody also calmed her. He moved towards her and she opened her eyes, smiling as she played. Her smile encouraged him to come closer and stand by his Zord as she gently stopped the melody.

"Welcome, Magna Defender," she said with a smile and turned to the Torozord where Zika was sitting. "Zika, your father's here."

"Father?" asked Zika and stood up, coming around to where the Magna Defender could see him. He froze up when he saw his son alive.

"It couldn't be," he said, his voice filled with a bit of fear that he was dreaming and hope that he wasn't. "Zika?"

"Father!"

Zika's joyful shout made Flame Tech smile as she watched the boy hug his father, who picked him up and hugged him in relief. "My son, you're alive," he said, the tears could be heard in his voice.

Flame Tech stood up. "I asked the Master Elder to let me save your son and he agreed, saying that he would save you as well later on," she said. "The healing herbs we have healed both of you."

Magna Defender couldn't believe it and looked at her, feeling something stir as he looked at her blue eyes and her blonde hair. She looked like an angel to him and he moved towards her, reaching for her, but hesitating a little.

"Don't be afraid," she said softly and moved closer so that his hand was on her shoulder and felt him pull her into the hug. Torozord was quiet as was Scorpio as they watched the reunion.

* * *

><p>Manga Defender walked down the halls one night, knowing Zika was in bed listening to another one of Flame Tech's stories. He came to the door just in time to hear the end of the story and to say goodnight to his son and tuck him in. Then he, the guardian, and Scorpio left the room, leaving Toro to guard Zika's room and Flame Tech placed Scorpio on his bed in her room. "See you in the morning, Scorpio," she said softly as he fell asleep.<p>

She then walked down the halls with Magna Defender, who pulled her close to him. "Flame Tech," he said to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

Suddenly, she saw part of his helmet move to reveal a mouth and he kissed her. She was surprised, but kissed him back and they both felt the Master Elders come around them and smile. A wedding happened a few weeks later and the Magna Defender felt like the luckiest man as he watched Flame Tech now come up to him on their wedding night.

"At peace forever, Magna Defender," she said to him.

"At peace forever, my love," he said as they sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Magna Defender is one of my favorites from the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. I had fun with this one.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
